


四季奇谭•暮冬重生

by miaopanda



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaopanda/pseuds/miaopanda
Summary: 具有冬日低温的一些黑白短篇集（旧文搬运）
Relationships: Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	1. 故地重游

简介：时隔多年，安度因再一次回到了雾纱栈道。

我从一棵倾倒的树旁走过  
感觉那残值断叶正凝视着我。  
这就是我们魂牵梦绕之处吗？  
——《some where only we know》

童福出客栈门的时候手中提着一挂长长的鞭炮，几个毛茸茸的小鬼挨着门槛挤作一团，掩着耳朵准备听响儿。掌柜回过头，挥舞宽厚的手掌示意他们向后让让，厨房里的水快要烧开了，在炉上嘶嘶作响，那声音很快便被接连不断的震耳炮声掩盖了去，还有孩子们开怀的欢笑。“再来一挂！叔叔！”，“不！再来几桶烟花！要红色的那种！”，“对！烟花！”那些小鬼伸出爪子推搡着童福的肚子，大声嚷出自己的要求。掌柜挠挠耳朵，乐呵呵地从门后抬出一排大家伙。他年龄大了，老东西就是喜欢看年轻人高兴。  
“都挪挪屁股，我们得出院子，我不想把屋顶给燎着了——我可受够红色的火星了。”他抬着那排烟火，一边向院门的篱墙走去，身后跟着一群闹嚷嚷的小团子。时候不早了，在往常这些小家伙早被他们的父母赶上了床，但今天不同，今晚是除夕，每个人都会在吉祥喧闹的炮声中静候着新年的脚步，就连孩子也不例外。他们踩着松软的积雪，几步便冲出了门外，今夜的雪下得极大，那些深浅不一的脚印不一会儿就会被新雪掩埋，这才像话，要他说，有雪的除夕夜才有过年的气氛。  
掌柜刚出院门的时候发现了一串新的脚印，那印记很小很轻，至少不是个成年熊猫人的。童福放下烟火，向四周转动着脑袋，寻思着这可能是哪家刚跑来看热闹的孩子。可他错了，他抬头张望时一眼望见了那个正匆忙从冲下雾纱栈道的身影——那是个人类。“不停下一起看看烟火吗。朋友？”掌柜朝人类高喊着，那人停下了，他戴着宽厚的兜帽，背上的披风绘着一只昂首咆哮的金色雄狮。童福熟悉这个，早些年他见过许许多多的打扮成这样的人类勇士在他的客栈来来回回，为他的生意增光添彩。  
那身影转过身来，面庞在兜帽下看不真切。

“快点儿，叔叔！”  
孩子们七嘴八舌地叽喳着，童福连连答应，弯下腰摆好那些烟火，侧身点燃它长长的引线，然后哄赶着那帮小家伙纷纷向后退——  
光亮像红色的小蛇般窜上天，随着轰隆的震响凌空绽放，开出璀璨热烈的锦簇花团，更多的光点窜上夜空，把本就被白雪映衬的院子照得越发明亮。童福在红光中抬头望去，看见陌生的来者正原地昂着头，露出一张年轻的面庞，出神地望着。他瞬间认出了他，他顾不得正在燃放的烟花筒就从沿着篱墙一路小跑，在烟火绽放的间隙里大喊着那孩子的名字：  
“安度因！你怎么回来了！”

孩子们在他身后嚷嚷着让他再放一挂炮竹，他挥挥爪子示意那个打头的小鬼自己去门后拿，而后兴奋地转过身，手掌搭上人类旅客的肩，替他拍掉肩头的积雪。“你得跟我去客栈坐坐，你今晚就别想走啦，咱们多少年没见了？那时候这里多热闹啊！到处都是奇形怪状的家伙……哦不是说你，就，你知道的，那会儿咱们店里啥玩意儿都有……”  
“童福，”人类拉下深蓝的兜帽，大片的雪花开始落在他束起的金发上，“我还要赶路，我只是路过这儿看看，你瞧，孩子们还在等你呢。”  
他的声音听起来还是那么彬彬有礼，掌柜想，他真怀念有礼貌的安度因，而不是另外那个总是拿鼻孔看人的小龙。“这哪能呢，你吃饭了吗？”熊猫人一把揽过人类的肩，推着他就往院里走，“饿着肚子还怎么赶路啊？我那锅饺子马上就好了，怎么着你也得来一碗……”他拉着人类的手臂，大步迈过客栈的门槛，让安度因坐在那个带靠背的国师椅上，自己转身溜进了厨房，掂起勺子搅着那锅饺子。  
他断断续续的声音从热气腾腾的厨房中传来：“我就知道你们快要来了！就是不知道是在什么时候……我收到信上说让我准备好酒——就在地窖呢！好几大坛桃花酒，我打赌你不会在四风谷找到比这更好的酒啦……”  
童福自顾自地念叨着，他实在太兴奋了，那孩子的个头窜了不少，他还记得安度因第一次来到酒肆的时候才刚刚跟窗户差不多平齐……他甚至没能意识到，安度因自进来之后就一直沉默着，低着脑袋，甚至不去看这里的任何东西。  
“我先给你盛了一大盘，你先吃着……”掌柜从厨房里大步走出，将冒着热气的饺子端在人类跟前，“我再去盛碗汤，原汤化原食嘛。”  
等他托着一个瓷碗再来到酒肆大堂的时候，安度因已经开始动筷子了，掌柜乐呵呵地拉开椅子挨着他坐下，“怎么样，还不错吧？猪肉蘑菇馅的，那头小龙以前一口气能吃半锅……话说回来那头小龙上哪儿了？他还没飞上来吗？他先前还写信嘱咐我来着，让我留着你俩先前那间屋子……”  
“童福，”人类颤抖着放下筷子，咽下嘴里的东西，含含糊糊地说着，“拉希奥不会来了。”  
“他能比你还忙吗？你瞧瞧，你都是个国王了，可过年还能想起来看看我这个老家伙——”  
人类深深地吸了一口气，“不……童福，他再也不会回来了。”  
然后他再也没成功说出一句囫囵的话。

熊猫人展柜惊讶地看着安度因把那盘饺子向前推，双手缓慢而坚决地掩着眼睛，然后剧烈地颤抖着双肩，仿佛刚被什么毒虫咬过。安度因试着压抑了一会儿，但他没能成功，熊猫人宽厚的手掌拍了拍他的肩膀，这让他长久一来一直紧绷着的什么东西突然碎掉了，他开始像个被告知新年被偷走了的孩子那样失声痛哭着。  
“我没能——照看好他，”安度因倒抽着气，“为什么，我们明明做得很好……我们明明已经要赢了！”童福向人类移了移椅子，手掌轻抚着人类的脊背。  
“……他还想喝四风谷桃花酿呢，”安度因拿自己的袖子蹭着脸，“我们之前说，从、从——从尼奥罗萨回来的时候……庆功宴一定要用四风谷的酒。”他摇晃着脑袋，仿佛在模仿什么坚决的动作，“别的酒都不行。”他攥紧手指，紧到指节发白，“哦圣光啊……我甚至没来得及对他说我已经原谅他了……”  
“他会知道的。”熊猫人掌柜拿爪子温和地覆上他的手。  
“对不起，我说谎了……我不是没来得及原谅他……我，我……“安度因呆滞地摇着脑袋，“我从未真正记恨过他。”  
他的呼吸猛地窒住了，“可我没来得及告诉他这个。”  
他抬手蹭了蹭鼻子，而后突然重新拿起筷子，狼吞虎咽地对付着那盘饺子，童福默默将汤推向他，可安度因就是像毫无察觉似的大口吞咽着，一时间这里只有他咀嚼的声响。  
“有酒吗？”他扫空了那一大盘熊猫人分量的饺子，将筷子摔回原位，朝童福挤出一个比哭还难看的笑脸。

从地窖回来的时候，童福拿了三只小碗。  
他启封了一大坛上好的桃花酿，然后将碗挨个满上，放在他俩面前——最后那只碗放在他们的对面。他们痛饮天神祝福的泉水那样大口吞着酒，相互拍着对方的肩膀，带以畅饮，眼泪和片刻的微笑。“第一次见面的时候我就觉得拉希奥是个咄咄逼人的小混蛋。”童福粗声粗气地说着，眼周的毛都是湿的。“但他出手实在太阔绰了……我实在不能拒绝，而且他让我的生意变得热闹极了——如果不是他老是想点着我的房子，他算是个完美的久住户。”  
安度因咧着嘴摇了摇头。他一边打着嗝一边说着，“哎，掌柜，你记不记得好久以前……我们在这儿的时候，有天晚上厨房被兔妖袭击给点着了火？”  
“嗯哼？”  
“……乌烟瘴气，火烧得老高？”  
“嗯哼！”  
“……其实不是兔妖干的，是那个白痴喝醉了……趴在酒坛子上开始打鼾……”人类微笑着晃动着脑袋，眼睛出神地望向无限的远方，“他可是头龙啊，他的吐息带火星的……笨蛋。”  
“白痴。”  
“蠢龙。”  
“……为什么最后一下都不会躲开？为什么要傻兮兮的往前冲过来？”  
大滴的泪水顺着他上扬的嘴角滑落。  
内心深处他明白。为什么拉希奥会在上古之神进行垂死一搏时没能转身躲闪——因为他自己正站在他的身后。正如他也明白，为什么胸膛被贯穿，奄奄一息的黑龙躺在他怀中时，嘴角依然卖力地上扬。尽管拉希奥那时已经说不出话了，可他就是那样倔强地注视着他的眼睛，带以无限温柔与深切的眷恋——直到那双眼睛中的烈焰熄灭。

他们把那碗无人痛饮过的酒洒在门槛外。

在那之后，安度因执意要爬上石匠之愚，一个人。任凭熊猫人掌柜怎么劝说那里的阶梯冻得打滑都依然坚持。最终他成功了，他站在百阶小径的底部抬头望去，童福说的没错，这里的路积满了无人清扫的雪，他犹豫了一下是否使用漂浮术，但他晃晃脑袋摇走了那个念头。  
他抬起双脚，一阶，一阶地走上去。

等他终于望见那颗沧桑的老松时，他的双腿已经冻得发僵了。他大步买过去，感激地拍了拍它的树干，他怀念这棵树，他们曾一起在这棵树下放肆地争论不切实际的理想，漫无边际野心以及……看不真切的爱意。他们曾经抵着脑袋，亲昵地蹭着鼻尖，然后在嘴唇快要相接时嬉笑着推开对方，笑得上气不接下气，他看见那头龙仰靠在栏杆之上，漫天的星光落入他的眼睛，他爽朗地笑出声，大声叫嚷着人类的名字，安度因，他说，“要是我们能一直待在石匠之愚就好了。“  
要是他们没能离开潘达利亚就好了。

安度因在怀着摸索着什么，片刻之后，他从口袋里去除一个小小的吊坠，链子尾端系着一片黝黑的鳞片，他把它从链子上取下，攥在手心。那东西摸起来烫得吓人，让他想要立即将它摔下。他从腰间摸出一把匕首，俯下身子，铲起树下的雪，铲出一个小坑，他应该把这东西埋在那儿……拉希奥应该待在这里，而不是躺在符合人类礼仪的洁白棺椁中，让那些和他生前没说过十句以上话的人挨个朝他鞠躬，感激他为这个世界所付出的一切——安度因从那儿逃了出来，他再也不能忍受在暴风要塞见证一场至亲至爱的追悼仪式，那些恢弘肃穆的悼词会杀死他的。

他铲土的手停下了，他触碰到了什么坚硬的东西。  
他召唤出一汪光明之泉，金色的光芒照亮了他眼前的东西，温暖着他悲恸的心房。那是个金属制的盒子，安度因把它从土中挖出，轻抚它的表面，在他触碰它盖子的瞬间，一声轻巧的声响从盒子内部传来，那玩意儿缓慢地自己打开了。  
啊。  
那是他丢失的东西，在很早以前。  
一个旧的发白的头环在盒子里安静地躺着。  
那是他早年间常戴的饰物，他以为自己早就弄丢了它，它没什么特殊的功能，但是他告诉那头小龙那个头环能够对圣光法术起到增幅的作用，看来那头黑龙信以为真了——因为他瞥见盒子里赫然放着一张字条：  
“哈哈哈你永远也不会找到的！愚蠢的人类！让我们看看你现在还能不能玩出圣光的把戏！”  
那张纸条的右下角被烧焦了，上面印着一个小小的爪痕。  
安度因摩挲着那张旧纸条，把它放回盒子。

“蠢龙。”  
他吸了吸鼻子，他把盒子埋回原处，假装那头龙的诡计依然得逞。他攥紧手中的黑龙鳞片，没把它放进盒子。正相反，他从自己脖颈间取下一个小巧精致的挂坠盒，打开它——蒂芬温和地朝他微笑，他将那片鳞塞进母亲的挂坠盒，然后再一次戴上，挂在胸前，小盒紧贴着他的心脏。  
他抬起头，张着口，纷纷扬扬的雪花落在他的舌尖，只一秒钟的功夫就融化了。

“你得穿上点儿什么，安度因，这儿太冷了。”  
什么声音在他身后炸开，他触电一般扭过头，一个单词在他唇边脱口而出：“Wra——”  
熊猫人掌柜拿着一件厚厚的斗篷，气喘吁吁地站在他的面前。  
“你知道的，酒肆永远为你敞开大门，孩子。”  
安度因轻轻地叹了口气，朝熊猫人掌柜温和地微笑，“童福，谢谢你。”  
“谢谢你还记得我们的这些。”

挂坠盒温暖地贴在他的胸前，像一颗心脏那样迸发出赞同的脉搏。


	2. 落子无悔

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 简介：无法回头的五幕悲喜剧。

第一幕  
战罢两奁分白黑，一枰何处有亏成

雾纱栈道最好的厨子喜欢下棋，却更喜欢观棋。  
大抵是因为当局者迷，旁观者清，又或者，不承担输赢悲喜的指点江河的确更令人畅快。童福胸中藏着千千棋谱，万象奇招，动辄曰：垂钓翁在都阳瀑布下的三三星天元，少昊在昆莱山中惊鸿一瞥的烂柯局，影踪派与金莲教在玉盘湖畔鏖战彻夜的当湖十局……早些年他在坡东村做学徒的时候，瞧见有人下棋遍兴致勃勃地凑上前去，手之舞之足之蹈之，直到斟茶的壶嘴都颤个没完，直到那些专心致志各持一方的棋手搁置争端齐心协力把那个“观棋不语不痛快”的臭熊猫揍出酒肆。  
事到如今，他开了家自己的客栈，再没有棋手能把他从自个儿的酒肆赶出门外了，他尽可以当着那些酒客的面，端着壶茶挨个给双方满上，正大光明地挥斥方遒，在那些小年轻不满意抱怨出声时抽走他们的杯子——尽管渴着吧，年轻人听不进老一辈的忠告，这还得了。  
童福看了大半辈子的棋，最喜欢看的莫过于当下。  
那头年轻的黑龙和那位年轻的王子最近成了他酒肆的常客，看那两位下棋着实是一种乐趣——倒不是说他俩对与古老的熊猫人棋艺有多深的造诣，而是他俩在下棋的理念上实属和童福“情投意合”。什么“观棋不语真君子”，只要他们摆开棋盘，面对面坐下——得咧！就瞧好吧，整个二楼都甭想安静下来，他们气势汹汹，剑拔弩张，不仅仅得意地叫嚷着某一步棋走得精妙，更是时刻不停地从对方下棋的招式中嘲讽彼此的理念，诸如：

“只有刚破壳的鱼人幼崽才会走这样软绵绵又无力的保守开局，安度因。你下棋的水准就和你对部落的绥靖态度一样天真。”  
“呵，那是你见识短浅龙崽子，三只西部荒野的鱼人幼崽就能把你的翅膀揪得七零八落。再说避免牺牲的和平会谈才不是什么‘绥靖姑息’。”  
“童福！告诉那个天真的王子/狂妄的龙崽围棋究竟应该怎么开局！”  
他们一齐咆哮着。

每到这时童福就会笑嘻嘻地端着茶水走上楼，为他们面前的瓷杯满上，让他们有足够的精力——与口水，能这样一直热热闹闹地乐呵下去，  
黑龙见熊猫人老板没搭理自己，就一手愤愤不平地端起杯子，另一只手捻起一颗黑色的棋子准备落下——

“嗷！童福！为什么你的茶是辣的！还有一股八角味儿？”他将那颗棋子随意地丢在棋盘上，一边哀嚎一边在空中吐着舌头，间或吐出一两颗火星。  
“哎呀，抱歉，我拿错了，这壶是待会儿要用的火锅汤料，真是对不住啊……”老板笑盈盈的端走他面前的杯子，为他换上一个新的，丝毫没有愧疚的神色。一旁的人类王子朝他投去一个感激的目光，随后捻起白子准备吃掉那组黑棋。  
“嘿！我还没下呢，安度因。”那头小龙不满地抱怨着，伸出爪子轻拍人类的手背。  
“你不是刚刚落过子了吗？”人类王子无辜地朝他眨了眨眼睛。  
“我没有！我刚刚下错了，这不算，从新来过。”  
“不可以！你这是作弊！“  
而后，两位年轻的王子一齐扭过脑袋，改让一旁观看的酒肆老板评评理。  
童福的目光扫过拉希奥依然傻张着口愤愤不平的脸，扫过安度因扬着眉毛神采飞扬的脸，捻了捻下巴上的毛，沉吟片刻做答道：  
“围棋当然要落子无悔，这是规矩。”  
安度因笑出了声，那头小龙从鼻子里喷出一声不满，瞪视着持白子的对手。  
“别得意的太早，安度因，我们还没有下到最后呢……喂！不许再笑啦！”

第二幕  
少年不做私情事，只恐春风也笑人

在一个春风沉醉的夜晚……  
也或许是在东风起时，在秋风呼啸的时候，总而言之，秋风，寒风，任尔东西南北风，此时此刻对他们而言都没有丝毫分别，值此良辰，从窗缝溜进来，悄悄拨动烛焰的，除了春风还能是别的什么呢？

他们亲密相依，掌心相抵。那头黑龙的手指似乎比人类的要稍微修长一些，不过也许只是因为他有着尖锐的爪尖，他们扣住彼此的手背，染上对方灼热的体温，指甲轻轻地摩挲着手背，那些闪闪发光的金色指环早就和黑龙的热度融为一体。他们十指相扣，专注地凝视彼此，小心翼翼地喘息，交换着一个又一个青涩的吻。  
黑龙伸出手爪，描摹着人类金色的眉。  
“我看过一句熊猫人的诗，专门用来形容这种场合。”黑龙压低声音呢喃着，抚摸着人类额角的金发。“妆罢低声问夫婿，画眉深浅入时无。”  
“忐忑的新娘不知自己所画的眉毛是否合宜，悄声询问她新婚的夫婿。我先前不知道为何熊猫人的女子新婚还要考虑眉毛的问题——毕竟她们满脸都是绒毛。”黑龙解释道。  
“你现在明白了？”  
“是的……我想我有些明白了。”  
他们手忙脚乱地解开对方的战袍，摘掉夸张的帽子，扔下华丽的绶带。黑龙推搡着人类的肚子，让他仰面躺在那儿，伸手去碰他领口衬衫的纽扣。

“实际上，那首诗并不是那个意思。”安度因突然捏住黑龙的爪子脸红着开口，“我在童福的书架上读到过这个，那其实是位进士科举前所作的呈给主考官的诗，他以新娘自比，以夫君比考官，借以询问自己的文章是否符合考官的审美。”  
黑龙挑了挑眉，“说真的？在这种时候你要和我探讨熊猫人作诗的背景？你可真会煞风景，天才，我现在知道你饱读诗书了。”  
“我不知道！”安度因攥着友人跃跃欲试的爪子，有些迟缓地别开脑袋，“不如你告诉我这种时候该讲些什么？”  
“让我想想……”黑龙的手爪离开人类的衣领，一手攥住他的手腕——两只手腕，另一只手缓慢的顺着他的前胸逡巡下移，安度因能察觉到他温热的鼻息喷在自己的耳畔。  
“安度因，一直在想，你有着金色的头发和金色的眉毛，该不会……“黑龙的手爪猛地探向人类的裤腰，“你这里的毛发也是金色的？”

他没能成功地把人类的腰带解下来，因为下一秒安度因爆发出一阵无与伦比的狂笑，他笑得咳嗽连连，笑得上气不接下气，双手猛拍着黑龙的肩膀，仿佛连续听了一百个本世纪最精彩的笑话。  
“喂！安度因！不要笑了——喂！不许再笑啦！”  
这没用，因为金发的人类开始岔气打嗝了。  
“你到底在笑什么啊！“黑龙绝望地喷出一个人类听不懂的单词，安度因猜测那可能是一个龙语的脏话。  
拉希奥没能明白安度因为何那么高兴，但他能确定的是，下一秒他加入了安度因的队伍，他俩的傻笑声一齐回荡在酒肆二楼的房间里。

“说真的，拉希奥，这是你能想到的最迷人的‘挑逗’，嗯？”等安度因终于停下大笑，他揶揄着看向黑龙的眼睛。  
“喂，忘掉。”拉希奥伸手弹了下他的脑壳。  
“哦，我办不到，这太难啦——”  
“我命令你，人类。给我忘掉，我们重新来，你给我躺回去。”拉希奥推搡着人类的肩膀，试图把他按回枕头，却又在和安度因四目相接的时候再一次狂笑出声，最后他索性和王子一起并肩躺下，共同度过一段莫名其妙笑岔气的美妙时光。

“我们今天是没法重来了是吗。”黑龙发出一声遗憾的长叹。  
“啊……一定是的。”人类依然长喘着气——他方才笑到腹部抽筋了。  
“那什么时候可以？”  
人们快速地起身啄了下黑龙的眉心，“下次吧。”  
“下次是什么时候？”黑龙穷追不舍地发问。  
“也许一年之后，龙崽。”

那头黑龙神情严肃地凑了过来，同样吻了下人类的眉梢，“好的，那就一年之后。”  
他们瘫在床上发呆，望着闪烁的烛焰。

良久，黑龙突然开口道：“说真的，安度因，你……真的是金色的吗？”  
“是的，是金色的。”  
人类起身披上外套，丢给他一个微笑。

第三幕  
有约不来过夜半，闲敲棋子落灯花

近日好消息颇多。  
瓦里安写信告诉你，联盟的军队在德拉诺频频得手，似乎收军回家不过是时间上的问题。而海军上尉泰勒的日记也让你得知，某个狡猾的家伙在影月谷绕了一圈，丢下忠告之后来了又走。但这些都难以撼动你心中莫名的焦灼，而窗外呼啸的秋风不过是加剧了你的百无聊赖。联盟的勇士们在另一个世界探访着万千新奇的事物，可你只能坐在暴风要塞等待着一个有一个滞后的消息，这实在太无趣了。这令你开始怀念他曾经在另一块新大陆上的冒险——  
也许你可以去看看。  
也许你应该去看看。

毕竟又到了东风起的时候——不是在东部王国，而是在潘达利亚，这股风会很冷并且刺骨……等它刮过，有很多人或许就会凋零。但这依然是个机会，是个赌注，你没办法不对此怀以希望。  
将长途旅行化作短途漫步轻而易举，你只需要乔装打扮，找一两个信得过的法师。从七星殿到雾纱栈道，步行需要四个昼夜，骑着牦牛需要两天，脚踏风筝却只需要用上几个钟头。随后你就能看到那些遍山坡嚼着草根的山羊和那位在太阳下晒肚皮的厨子。  
童福对你的到来欣喜若狂。  
当然啦，他总是很喜欢看见你。他没问你为什么要来，可你就是喜欢他这一点，很多事情你不必说明白那个熊猫人就能懂得。你轻而易举地越过酒肆的前阶，你曾经拄着拐杖在这里险些摔跤，好在那时有人扶住了你。  
你向童福要了一盘棋和一壶酒，然后走向二楼的房间。这里的摆设在一年间似乎没有什么变动，你甚至仍能在墙角瞥见你当时用来垫伤腿的小木凳。

童福的酒和他的茶一样浓郁迷人，只要他不为你不小心端成火锅的汤料。你来到这儿的时候刚刚日上杆头，你喝干了一壶酒，读完了一遍旧诗集，打了个盹——而后又喝干了一壶酒。  
太阳已经没了踪迹，你得点上蜡烛才能分得清那些黑白不一的棋子。你把棋盘上摆满棋子，又把棋盘清空。夜色渐浓，再点上一根蜡烛才能让这里变得温暖明亮，你盯着摇曳的烛光，突然摇着脑袋笑出声。  
说真的，这没什么好笑的，可你就是说不清自己为何能笑成这样。

蜡烛越烧越短，你百无聊赖地摆弄着那些棋子，试图想象德拉诺的月色是否像潘达利亚这般动人——也许那里的星月的确更美，不然为何你只落得对月独酌的下场呢？

等蜡烛燃尽的时候，你终于愿意相信，他不会回来了。

第四幕  
那儿有个名为夜晚的幽灵，在黑色的王位上发号施令

如何论证你并不处在一个梦中？   
首先，从经验上讲，你不会在一个梦中受伤，不会感到痛苦啃噬心脏。  
那你现在一定是在做梦了。

你看到街道上无数的裂隙，和从裂隙中蜿蜒钻出的虚空之触。你并不害怕它们，你知道他们造访是在响应你的呼唤。它们无声地碾过一些流窜于夜晚的小生物，一窝老鼠，几只蝙蝠，这让你觉得内心平静，让你脑海中喋喋不休的低语终于沉寂下来。直到你们遇见一位秉烛夜游的卫兵，他望见你时张大了口，这令你感到困惑。为什么他要如此惶恐？难道他不知道自己正位于一场梦境中央吗？  
你们碾碎它就像碾碎一只蟑螂，而你无动于衷。  
没有人需要为自己的梦境负责。

***  
你看到英雄的召唤栏上一次又一次地通缉同一位夜行杀手。  
死亡卫兵与日俱增，这令民众感到忧虑，当然啦，所有人都知道他们正在与上古潜藏的梦靥作战，但他们不知道它离他们的生活居然如此之近，就在一伸手就能触碰到的距离。人们开始夜不出户，加固门锁，焊死窗户——直到某日朝阳升起时，贸易区最大的那家酒店消失得无影无踪，像是整个被拖入了另一个世界，没有任何生命存在过的迹象，只有来自深渊的腐败气息弥漫在拍卖行的周围。  
于是人们明白，自我保护对于那东西来说无济于事。  
这令你感到心碎——于是你知道你正清醒着，那些自怨自艾的低语在你脑子徘徊不去，你愤怒，愤怒于自己的无能，你永远无法保护那些你该保护的东西；但你更加恐惧，并非恐惧于那未知的杀手，而是当你清晨站在镜旁梳洗的时候，你在自己的指尖嗅到了同样令人作呕的味道。  
但你确信那只是场梦，更何况现在你闻不见它了。

***  
于是你开始思索，这究竟是从什么时候开始的？  
一开始是一些背叛。  
也许是从你被圣光遗弃的时候。你依稀记得那些灿烂的光芒像暖流般淌过指尖的触感，那些光该死的亮，把你的一切照耀的无处遁逃，照得你眼睛发酸，情不自禁流下泪来。而你现在失去它了，也许是因为你的脑子里塞满了别的东西，这都是你的错，是你不够坚定，不够虔诚，不够捍卫你本该拥有的一切。  
但你并没有匍匐在它的脚下摇尾乞怜。这很难得，也许你终于意识到圣光就像战士手中的一把剑，猎人手中的一张弓，你随时可以换下它，换成更趁手的一柄锤，一把枪。说到底，它只是一种力量，而你不需要一把背叛你的剑刃。你转向戒律的另一面，更加疯狂，但更加强大，你得心应手。当你的暗影魔在战场上撕裂一个又一个敌人心脏的时候，你觉得自己毫不后悔。  
甚至于早该如此。

或者更早些。  
是从你开始放弃儿时遐想，加入复仇之师的时候。你知道自己在做正确的事情，尽管你会在独处时反复清洗着手指，而你头脑中的低语喋喋不休——够了！为何它不能留给你完整的孤独？为何当你做出了正确的选择之后，仍会落到这步田地？

也许当你看到你原本可以实现的一切如何最终成为垃圾，哭泣就很容易了。  
或者当你意识到你爱的每一个人都会抛弃你或者死掉，哭泣也就唾手可得。  
只要时间拖得够长，每个人的幸存率都会降到零。那声音告诉你，而你头一次觉得它是对的。  
你意识到自己并非特别，你既不是英雄也并非恶徒，你只是一个不断失去的家伙，像一个在海边奔跑的孩子试图攥紧手中的砂砾，一直到它们流空，一直到你一无所有。  
事情就是这样，发生的就这么发生了，你永远也不可能踏上折返的道路。

***  
困倦来袭。  
你知道自己又要做梦了。  
但是那和现实又有什么分别呢？到最后，也许你所见所闻的一切，不过是一场梦中之梦。

第五幕  
现在用您的热泪诅咒我，祝福我吧，我求您  
不要温和地走进那个良夜。

黑龙从艾尔文森林飞来的时候，瞧见了英雄谷破损的雕像。他知道会是这样，他从未期望过更多。他扇动翅翼，企图更快地飞向城堡，尽管他心中的某一个部分正疯狂叫嚣着让他远离此地，而后再也不要回来。但是——使命在召唤，他仍旧自诩为一个守护者，尽管他清楚，这次他来的太迟了。  
他飞向他逃避的命运。

他看见逐渐坍塌的城墙，看见扭曲的裂隙，看见这座白城正逐渐被什么力量撕扯，脱离这个世界本身，他知道这力量的源头是什么。他正注视着他，他从未见过那样的人类：疯狂，破碎，还带着些令人胆战心惊的美，如同凝视着深渊本身。

“你难道没能听见那些声音吗？”  
人类转过身，磷火般的眼睛闪烁着冷光。  
“仔细听——”

他没听从人类的建议，因为他看见了人类空洞的胸腔。在原本该是心脏的位置，只剩下了一片虚无，难以名状的深色迷雾盘旋在那里，随着呼吸的节奏跳动着，履行着一颗炙热的心本来完成的任务。他在虚空触须的重重围剿下呼啸着向前杀去，火光照亮了厅堂，蒸发了他眼睑滑落的泪水，仿佛升起的朝阳将光辉洒向人世间。

继承者的刀刃上流淌着鲜血，拉希奥有些诧异，诧异于那血液仍旧是红色的。  
他防备地提刀而立，审视着那具早已破碎的身躯，那颗怪异的心仍在跳动着，仿佛凝结它的力量是无穷的遗憾。他注视着那具躯壳抬起头，空洞的眼神透过他自己望向无尽的远方。  
“我看起来一定像个糟糕的笑话。”地上的躯壳轻声开口。  
“后悔吗？”黑龙轻声开口，不知道究竟在向谁质问。  
“当然。”那躯壳发出空洞的回响。“真后悔我们当时没下完那盘棋。”

黑龙有些诧异，随即笑了笑，这影响不了什么，“落子无悔，安度因，你教我的。”  
安度因朝他咧出一个破碎的微笑，“谢谢你，为了——为了一切。”  
“我的荣幸。”黑龙提着继承者向前迈去——


	3. 真实的谎言

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 拉希奥受雇干掉一个他所熟悉的目标，没人能阻止这个，除了他自己。  
> 警告：类冰火世界观 架空背景。

01 一个阴郁的子夜  
从前一个阴郁的子夜，我独自沉思，慵懒疲竭，   
沉思许多古怪而离奇、早已被人遗忘的传闻——   
当我开始打盹，几乎入睡，突然传来一阵轻擂，   
仿佛有人在轻轻叩击，轻轻叩击我的房门。   
“有人来了，”我轻声嘟喃，“正在叩击我的房门——   
唯此而已，别无他般。”1*

夜幕低垂。  
归巢的鸟静默地蜷缩在虬结的枝桠上，偶尔在睡梦中痉挛般地抽动翅膀，子夜修长的手指正一一点亮衰微的繁星，装扮鸟儿的梦。梦寂静无声，诡谲的梦境中蜿蜒出漫长幽暗的道路，蔓延至天边。万物都在梦中沉睡，除了步伐匆匆的旅人，他踏着轻盈的步伐踩在梦上，沿着无尽的路途前往无数的远方，他在蛛网般的路口久久伫立，选择了人迹最少的一条——梦醒之后，他将轻声叹息，将往事回顾，祈祷裂痕风干，海涛依旧。  
而梦中人早已走到小路的尽头，不容置疑地叩响了那道透着微光的门。

02 送葬人  
我以为爱可以不朽：我错了。   
不再需要星星，把每一颗都摘掉，   
把月亮包起，拆除太阳，   
倾泻大海，铲平森林；   
因为一切都不会，再有意义。2*

没有什么能够动摇拉希奥•普瑞斯托下定的决心。  
坦白讲，拉希奥并未对他的家族有过多的眷恋，他从未接真正触过他的家人，他们的狂妄与疯癫早在他还是一个婴孩的时候就化作云烟。但是有些东西不需要潜移默化，它们早在你降生之时就已经契入血脉，深入骨髓。如果说他的父亲有什么残留的遗产让他印象深刻，他定会想起那句令耐萨里奥的敌人胆寒的话——  
普瑞斯托有债必偿。

所以当他拥有一个机会，找到那个满口谎言的背叛者时，他会毫不犹豫地履行他的家训。只是最初，当那个机会大吵大叫着叩上门来时，他曾犹豫过是否应答。  
在他们“浪漫”的逃亡结束之后，他并未主动搜寻那个背叛者的下落，他逃出生天，然后恢复了自己曾经的生活：作为一名具备极高职业素养的无冕者，拉希奥从不挑剔，从不质疑——只要有着足够的价码，他甚至可以杀掉他的生父，如果耐萨里奥还活着的话。他快速高效地完成着一份又一份“工作”，以此摆脱胸腔的空洞。他以谎言为食，但这并不意味着他对谎言有着较高的包容，并没有人能在谎言的包裹下背弃他之后，依旧逍遥自乐。  
可当他瞥见他的雇主递来的目标画像时，他胸腔的空洞依然发出了回响。往昔的欢愉与杀意翻卷来袭，这让他一时间分不太清，是想干掉他的金主还是那个画像上的年轻人。他伸手抚摸着那张年轻的面庞，安度因，他真正的名字，这是此时他唯一能握住的真实。万千呓语蛛丝般萦绕在他的喉头，他像一只表演毒液喷吐的蜘蛛那样款款而谈，含情脉脉，“当然，做这样的事，会让我的心有点儿……受伤。所以……”当他用力吞咽掉那些丝线，再度开口时，他只吐出几个词：  
“要加钱。”  
黄金很好。黄金可以换来你想拥有的一切，而且永远不会对你撒谎。

他像对待他的每一桩工作一样认真地对待这个：熟悉环境，换上恰当的伪装，选择合适的方式，快速高效地解决问题。不需要炫技，不需要节外生枝，他唯一需要确保的是如何让他的目标再也走不出那扇门。因此，锋利的匕首，淬了毒的刀刃，一点点麻痹肌肉的药物，他需要这个。  
他的目标在吉尔尼斯郊外的一处乡间酒馆，那里的老板是一个整天给自己灌朗姆酒取暖，看上去一辈子没理过胡须的北境人，几个漫不经心哈欠连天的酒侍兼厨子，夕阳落山之后酒客众多，然后在午夜时分人声渐稀。而他的目标总是在晚上把自己关在房间，叫一位侍者为自己端来一壶加了蜂蜜的牛奶。说真的，加了蜜的牛奶？只有小鬼才会愿意喝这种东西，要么就是，这是某人从童年时就养成的习惯。他相当怀疑那位流亡王子是否由于目的地近在眼前，以至于过于乐观地放松了警惕。  
替换掉一位消极怠工的侍者简直不要太容易。拉希奥不擅长往牛奶里添加比例合适的蜂蜜，但他相当擅长如何在饮品里加入剂量得当的麻痹药物，让饮用者在固定的时间内恰到好处地发作，丧失言语的能力与行动。  
于是，在一个阴郁的子夜，他怀着重逢的欣喜与复仇的快意，叩响了那扇透着光亮的门。  
“请进！”  
一个礼貌而欢快的声音在他耳畔炸开，太年轻了……比他先前撒谎说的还要年轻。拉希奥轻轻吸了一口气，拉开木门，轻盈地侧身而入，径直向那个声音走去。  
安德鲁•格雷迈恩，或许现在该称他为安度因•乌瑞恩了。安度因看上去就和他最后一次见到他时一样美，他以一种很放松的姿势倚靠在案前，慢悠悠地写着什么书信，看上去非常……快乐。  
“我刚想拜托你为我端来一壶呢，放在那儿就行，谢谢。”金发的年轻人头也没抬地小说着。拉希奥无视了他的话，快步上前，为他倒了一杯温吞吞的牛奶，压低声音开口，“我猜你这会儿渴得厉害，为什么不先来点儿呢？”他的目标笑着接过了那杯牛奶，吞了一口然后随手放在桌边。  
“那尝起来怎样，殿下？”  
“就和你之前调的一样好——”金发的王子话音未落，猛地抬起脑袋。  
“你喜欢这个吗？安度因王子？”拉希奥抽出腰间的匕首，快速向前踱步，愉悦地看着那个金发人类脸上慵懒的神情瞬间凝结成恐惧。他微笑地看着他的猎物匆忙从椅子上站起，试图逃窜向窗边。三，二，一。他在心中默数着。在年轻人的手拉开窗栓的一瞬间，脚步踉跄了一下，继而颓然跌坐在地，勉强倚靠着酒馆肮脏破旧的墙壁。  
“别那么心急……我的王子，我们还有很多话要谈。你喜欢我那样称呼你吗？王子殿下？或者我该叫你安度因？”甘美的复仇像逐渐萌芽的蔷薇在他心中绽放，他拉过安度因先前坐下的椅子，面对着那个不能动弹的王子坐下，双臂搭在椅背上。“你想不出我究竟是从怎样的渠道得知你的名字的……安度因，这可真让人受伤。”他像念五步抑扬格的节奏那样讲话，戏剧性地捂住自己的胸口。“我以为我们已经足够密切了，我以为我们已经是……朋友了呢。”  
“毕竟，就像你说的，‘朋友不会互相伤害‘？”他把玩着那把漆黑的匕首，锋利又致命的刀刃流转在他的指尖，刀柄上印刻着一只昂首咆哮的黑龙。“你见过这个，不是吗？你应该知道我是谁——说起来我们的确颇有渊源，抚养我长大的人时常提起我的父亲，他说在‘疯王’耐萨里奥意识清醒的时候，会说他永远不会对自己的朋友吝啬，同时……普瑞斯托有债必偿。”  
“鉴于你并不想和年轻的普瑞斯托交换真挚的友谊，我想我该清算你欠我的债务了。”他审视着王子的脸，安度因仍然处于一种极为麻木的惶恐中，像一只吓呆了的兔子，不知为何这让他有点失望。他不确定自己想从这双漂亮的蓝眼睛里看到什么。  
于是他决定让那海水掀起波澜。

“你比你看上去的厉害多了，安迪。”这个称呼似乎让那个囚徒的手指抽搐了一下， “你喜欢我那样叫你吗，安度因？你是个厉害的小鬼……你靠你的嘴和屁股骗了多少人一路保你的小命？让他们认为自己是独一无二的？”安度因似乎恐惧得颤抖，他微微抽动着嘴角却发不出声音。拉希奥满意地咧嘴微笑，品尝着复仇的花蜜，吐出恶毒的芬芳。“在那之后……你又把多少人扔下等死，就像你对待我那样？”  
“还记得我们途经银松森林的时候吗，安度因？一个愚蠢家伙偷了我的匕首，你还记得他后来的下场吗？我甚至记不清他的名字。”他把匕首高高地抛向空中，然后再稳稳地钳住柄部。“但你是我的朋友，安度因——或者曾经是朋友，随便了。所以我保证。”他凝视着那双蓝色的眼睛，快乐的像只在暴风雨来临前在海面上捕食飞虫的燕子，“你会比他的待遇优厚……许多。”  
那双眼睛里的惶恐消失了，眉心皱在一起，变成了深切的悲伤。  
这让他无端恼火。

拉希奥抬起手中的匕首，看也不看地朝他的目标掷去。漆黑的匕首契入斑驳的灰墙。“我们最后玩一个游戏，安度因……老规矩，我讲三句话，其中有一句是真实的。”  
他起身离开凳子，面对着年轻的王子，向他深深地鞠了一躬，手心在空中翻出一个漂亮的轨迹最后背向身后，“你离去后的每天我都在想念你。”他深深地颔首，拖着长长的调子，“第一句。它会是真的吗？”  
“我会在今晚杀掉你。”精湛的刺客抬起头，朝安度因露出一个安慰的微笑。“第二句。”他沉默地注视着那个同样沉默的王子，然后背着手转向身去，伸手挑弄着桌上燃烧的烛焰。  
“我爱你。”他骤然开口。  
他静默了好一会儿才轻轻转过身来，“你一定猜得到，安度因，毕竟你那么聪明。”而后惊讶的发现那个金发的王子已经满脸泪痕。他看上去那样绝望又悲伤，眉心皱成一团，紧咬下唇，像一只被逼入陷阱的动物极力挣扎着想要开口。  
他伤心什么呢？拉希奥还不知道他居然还有一颗心可以伤。他不仅聪明而且擅长遮掩，安度因永远擅长在恰当的情景示弱，好骗取相应的报偿。漂亮，拉希奥忍不住在心中为他鼓掌了，又是一次精湛的演出。“你的表情真令人心碎，我的王子。幸好你说不出话了，不然我还真可能会心软。”

过多的表演是无益的，拉希奥想着。他缓缓踱步上前，在安度因的面前蹲下，和他视线平齐。他轻轻擦了擦王子的眼睛，伸手抚摸他后脑的金发，他的头发又长长了许多，他们第一次见面的时候那家伙的金发还扎不起来。他的左手探向安度因的胸膛，轻轻覆盖在他心脏的上方，感受着温柔有力的脉率。安度因再次试着张口。但他的支吾没人能听见，拉希奥的左手猛地施力，拽着人类后脑的发辫，俯身啃噬王子的唇，他是那样用力，像是要把他活活嚼碎了咽进胃里，

他陡然放开捉住安度因金发的手，在电光火石之间从怀中抽出锋利的匕首，捅向那个柔软的身躯。唾液从年轻人合不拢的嘴角溢出。安度因的眼睛瞪得大大的，拉希奥能感觉到他湿润睫毛蹭过自己的脸。  
他离开他的唇，伸手擦了擦王子嘴角的唾液和眼角的泪痕，注视着那双蓝色的眼睛，左手感受着那个温暖的跳动逐渐变得缓慢而衰弱。他缓慢而坚定地向前推进着刀锋，直至只剩雕着龙纹徽章的刀柄露在外面。他知道刀尖致命的毒素正顺着他的血液流向他的心脏，他静数着那颗心最后的频率。  
“再见了，年轻的王子。”他在他耳边轻声说着。  
拉希奥猛地抽出那把致命的匕首，他感觉到那颗心脏猛地抽搐了一下，然后归于死寂。  
拉希奥站起身，像一位送葬人那样颔首注视他的叛徒，他的朋友，他的爱人，注视着他失去光彩的蓝色双眸和脸上纵横的泪痕。他想上前轻轻合上那双漂亮的眼睛，却发现自己颤抖的双腿无法蹲下。他深深地吸了一口气。他需要什么来证明他已经漂亮地完成了工作，通常来讲那会是一颗完整的头颅，但仅仅想到要割下那颗金色的脑袋就令他止不住的干呕。当拉希奥终于止住了他的颤抖，他微微俯下身，从死去的王子颈间摘下一个刻有雄狮纹章的，精巧的挂坠盒。  
然后他头也不回地仓皇逃离，一路上都在试着幻想灿烂的黄金，而非他爱人闪烁的金发。

03 忏悔者  
你可以疑心星星是火把   
你可以疑心太阳会转移   
你可以疑心真理只是谎言  
但是，请千万不要怀疑我的爱。3*

没什么能驱散安度因•乌瑞恩王子心中的希冀。  
他童年的结束不能，他父王瓦里安•乌瑞恩的陨落不能，他憧憬的老师兼光明大教堂的主教本尼迪塔斯的背叛也不能。他清楚，有些时候，坏事会发生，但这并不意味着它们会把所有好的东西抹消掉，或者让它们一文不值。他每天挣扎着活下去，并非是源于皇家血脉的敦促，而是那些温暖的回忆永远会在他深陷危难想要放弃时呼吁他咬牙坚持，瓦里安•乌瑞恩的教诲时刻回荡在他的耳边——  
国王只因他践行的道路而高贵。

所以他会在努力每一处危机中保全自我，安度因王子觉得自己并不畏惧死亡。他的一生中经历过许许多多的刺杀，有愚蠢的摸不着边的，有差点儿得手的，他几乎都要为此而倦怠了，对他来说死亡仿佛朝夕相伴的老友，他与它擦肩而过，然后谈笑风生。他每一次看到天边绚烂的朝霞都会感叹，自己又多活过了一天，并且挣扎着继续活下去。  
这倒不是说他对自己有绝对的自信，他曾想象过自己死亡的场景：被篡位者捉住秘密处死或者斩首示众；被路上无名的强盗劫光钱财然后杀死；被瘟疫或饥饿缓慢地消耗在长路中……  
但是他从来没有想过，自己会在即将到达庇护所的路上，困于故人温暖的手。

他在吉尔尼斯郊外的一处乡间酒馆暂歇，这儿离吉尔尼斯城只有不到两天的距离，他已和吉尔尼斯城主兼北境守护吉恩•格雷迈恩通报了自己的到来。北境的灰鬃对乌瑞恩家族永远忠心耿耿，安度因委婉地拒绝了吉恩今晚就派人将他接入城的建议，他知道篡位者的使节将在明早离开，在他们的眼下收留一位流亡的王子可算不上什么明智的决定。他会在乡间的酒肆多住一晚，明日落山前启程前往吉尔尼斯城。  
况且他还没有喝腻这家店夜间的热牛奶，那个叫维克多的皮肤黝黑的侍者把奶温的恰到好处，然后在淋上适量的蜂蜜，这能帮助他尽快地入眠……这也令他想到他已逝的童年，那些甜蜜的、闪烁着光芒的碎片冲散了他的噩梦，而那位黑皮肤的酒侍则让他想到一位密切的朋友，想到这个让他忍不住地胸腔发痒，喉咙发干。

而当有人叩响他的房门时，他就知道维克多又为他端来了短暂的慰藉。  
“请进！”他礼貌地开口。  
在那个酒侍为他满上一杯时慢吞吞地喝了一口，他的上唇边上留下了一圈“牛奶胡子”他伸出手背随意蹭了蹭。在舒适的倦怠中他隐约闻见一阵奇妙的味道，他说不上来，但他就是觉得熟悉。他听见侍者的问话，“那尝起来怎样，殿下？”他礼貌地开口回答……  
殿下？

当他抬头望见来者面庞时，似乎有什么礼花在他头脑中炸裂开来，一瞬的欣喜电流般淌过他的四肢百骸，拉希奥。而当他看清他的老友脸上的神情和抽刀的动作之后，他的血液凝固了，他锈住的头脑努力地运作着，他分析不出拉希奥的意味，他从未见过这样孤注一掷又狂热的表情出现在那张英俊的脸上，所有的理智都高声喧嚣着：快逃。  
他从高背椅子上站起，奔向窗边，在他的手指拉开窗栓的一瞬间，他突然控制不住地跌坐在地，仿佛有千斤重物拉扯着他的四肢，而那面墙是他唯一的支柱。  
他试着站起却只能微微抽动手指，他试着张口询问却发现自己无法弯动舌头，那一定是某种药剂，他怎能忘了拉希奥对此是如此的烂熟于心。他茫然地盯着那个红眼睛的故友，他正叫着他的名字……他真正的名字。  
“我以为我们已经足够密切了，我以为我们已经是……朋友了呢。”

他想挣扎着开口说他依然视他为朋友，他永远视他为朋友，在他被迫逃亡的日子里每一天都为他祈祷，祈祷他收到了自己的讯息，祈祷他安然脱险。拉希奥比划着他的匕首，安度因熟悉那个，他不是贵族领主流落凡间的寻常私生子，他是暴风王国唯一的合法继承人，他对每一个家族的徽章和历史都烂熟于心……普瑞斯托的黑龙，当他第一次见到拉希奥匕首上的徽记时他就知道，他可能永远无法告诉他自己真正的名字，因为他们的父辈对彼此做出的一切。  
“……你比你看上去的厉害多了，安迪。你喜欢我那样叫你吗，安度因？你是个厉害的小鬼……你靠你的嘴和屁股骗了多少人一路保你的小命？让他们认为自己是独一无二的？”他从来没见过，拉希奥露出那么……厌恶的表情，像是安度因的脸似乎是这个世界上最令他反胃的东西。在他们相遇之初，他以安德鲁•格雷迈恩的身份出现在那个刺客面前，而每当拉希奥的鼻息喷在他的耳后，轻柔地叫他“安德鲁”的时候他都会遗憾为何自己没有告诉他真正的名字，所以，他允许他称呼自己为“安迪”，在私下的时候，毕竟当他还是“安度因”，爱他的人也会这样轻声呼唤。而现在，他的朋友像一条嘶嘶吐信的毒蛇，温柔地唤着他的昵称，说着伤人的话。

“在那之后……你又把多少人扔下等死，就像你对我那样？”  
安度因为此而感到困惑，他不知当他离去后发生了什么，拉希奥没有可能会被大主教的军队抓住——以他的能力他不会被任何一支军队抓住，而且本尼迪塔斯的目标一直是他，主教不会在一个盗贼身上多费时间……他想要张口替自己辩解，他为他的经历而感到抱歉，他不是有意要这样，他想知道他都遭遇了些什么……  
漆黑的匕首在空中划过一道漂亮的痕迹，稳稳地落在拉希奥手中，安度因有点担心那会不会切断他的手指。拉希奥讲述着一个小贼盗取他武器的故事……他知道那个故事，尽管那个小偷试图置拉希奥于死地，但拉希奥对那人做的一切依然足以让安度因胆寒。  
“但你是我的朋友，安度因——或者曾经是朋友，随便了。所以我保证：你会比他的待遇优厚……许多。”  
他看向那双猩红的眼睛，他看见燃烧的愤怒与坚定的狂喜，他觉得一股寒意正从他的脚底盘旋而上，他今晚第一次，开始怀疑自己能否看见明早的朝霞。下一秒他看见黑色的死神从他耳边呼啸而过，那只匕首牢牢地钉在他脑侧的墙上，离他的右眼只有不到几公分。

“我们最后玩一个游戏，安度因……老规矩，我讲三句话，其中有一句是真实的。”  
啊，他又要开始了，安度因在心中露出一个苦笑，他想起在他刚刚被眼前的刺客捉住时常常被他戏耍，“为了增进对彼此的了解”，拉希奥和自己轮换着说着真假参半的话，如果拉希奥猜对了，安度因就要脱掉一件衣服。而当安度因红着脸表示抗议的时候，那个家伙却说，如果安度因猜对了，他就把自己身上的衣服全脱了。“反正怎样我都很乐意。”他拖着欠扁的语调笑嘻嘻靠近王子的脸。  
安度因多希望再看到那样轻松愉悦的神情出现在他的脸上，而不是像现在这样，如同被架在炭火上炙烤。

拉希奥起身朝他鞠躬，像个话剧演员那样夸张地开口，“你离去后的每天我都在想念你。第一句。它会是真的吗？”  
我希望是真的。安度因想着，正如我每天都在思念你。  
“我会在今晚杀掉你。第二句。”  
年轻的王子尝试着在那张脸上找到一丝玩笑的迹象，也许下一秒他的朋友就会笑嘻嘻地让他服下解药，询问他这个玩笑的效果如何，而自己会狠狠，狠狠地揍向那张嬉皮怪笑的脸，然后拥他入怀，告诉他胆敢再这样做——  
可他的朋友转过身去，像是不忍直视他的眼睛。安度因静静地注视着他玩弄着火焰，配合地聆听着游戏的最后一句话。  
“我爱你。”拉希奥说。

安度因察觉到泪水正不可抑制地淌下他的脸。  
他是如此热切的期盼这句话是真的，是三句谎言中唯一的救赎，唯一闪烁的真相，就像他一直深埋在心的那朵绽放的蔷薇。“你一定猜得到，安度因，毕竟你那么聪明。”  
是啊，拉希奥那么聪明。他才不会说无聊的废话，安度因不能动不能遁逃，甚至说不出一句为自己辩护的话，他太聪明了，他知道自己的言语或许会动摇他的决心，他不想听，所以他剥夺了自己的喉咙，他将再也不能歌唱，只能将荆棘深深刺向自己的心脏。  
“你的表情真令人心碎，我的王子。幸好你说不出话了，不然我还真可能会心软。”  
你看，他就是那么懂他。

安度因透过模糊的眼睛看着拉希奥慢慢在他面前蹲下，擦拭他的眼角，别这样，他想开口，你不能擦尽那个。他悲痛，并非由于近在咫尺的死神，并非由于拉希奥记恨他，并将亲手干掉他。他悲痛，是因为他的朋友拒绝了任何沟通的机会，他一丁点儿都不愿意试着相信他，他直接被宣判了死刑，审判官，辩护员，刽子手都是拉希奥一人。  
他最好的朋友温热的手心覆在他的胸口，他觉得后脑猛地一痛，然后陷入了一个吻。  
安度因大睁着眼睛却看不清周围的一切，他眼前发黑，无数场景在他眼前飞驰，他看见缓慢逼近的拉希奥，他黑色的死神踏着轻盈的步伐，念着恶毒优雅的话，表情温和，声音好听。然后是一个吻，一个美妙到不可思议的吻。他从来没经历过这样无与伦比的吻，从来没有人如此专注地吻他，像是除了彼此以外这个世界别无一物，他几乎快要溺毙在这个吻中。他发现他怀念这个——他想告诉他怀念这个。  
但他做不到了，他将再也不能开口。  
他觉得自己又有点想哭，并非源于腹腔的剧痛，而是由于深切的怀念。

他茫然地大张着眼睛，不甘地望着四周的一切，他什么都看不真切，他有点遗憾自己未能多看一眼今晚的星星，他有点遗憾自己没有告诉拉希奥他的名字，他真正的名字，他早该亲口告诉他的朋友，早在一切猜忌与背叛尚未发生之前，  
“再见了，年轻的王子。”他听见一个颤抖的声音在耳边响起。  
永别了，我的朋友。他像一只夜莺在心中轻轻唱着。

匕首拔出他的腹腔，绽放出一朵喑哑的蔷薇。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1*爱伦坡《乌鸦》  
> 2*停止所有的时钟，切断电话   
> 给狗一块浓汁的骨头，让他别叫   
> 黯哑了钢琴，随着低沉的鼓   
> 抬出灵怄，让哀悼者前来。   
> 他曾经是我的东，我的西，我的南，我的北，   
> 我的工作天，我的休息日，   
> 我的正午，我的夜半，我的话语，我的歌吟，   
> 我以为爱可以不朽：我错了。   
> 不再需要星星，把每一颗都摘掉，   
> 把月亮包起，拆除太阳，   
> 倾泻大海，铲平森林；   
> 因为一切都不会，再有意义。   
> ——W.H.奥登《葬礼蓝调》
> 
> 3*你可以疑心星星是火把   
> 你可以疑心太阳会转移   
> 你可以疑心真理只是谎言  
> 但是，请千万不要怀疑我的爱。  
> ——莎士比亚《哈姆雷特》


	4. 年少时我曾认识一人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “当我还是个男孩的时候，我有一头龙。”

年少时我曾认识一人（上）

“年少时，我曾认识一人能与大地沟通。”  
安度因舒适地蜷缩在一把吱吱呀呀的旧摇椅上，腿上盖着厚厚的毯子，温暖的炉火衬得他面色红润，双眼闪闪发光，爬满皱纹的手指轻敲着一本厚重的书籍，像是要翻开它讲述一个漫长有趣的故事，他满意地瞧见那些围坐在他身旁的小鬼向前支楞着脑袋，眼睛紧盯着他的手。他有很多故事，很多奇妙的好故事，可他早已把它们铭刻在心，不需要掀开沉重的书页就能娓娓道来。“他同大地密语，聆听山脉拔高的吆喝，倾听河流奔腾的笑语，探访沧海桑田的变幻……他是一位和我非常要好的朋友。”他抚摸着有些斑驳的烫金封面，微笑着开口。  
“您的那位朋友，是位厉害的大德鲁伊吗？”一个按耐不住好奇的男孩突然向前倾着身子小声提问道。“哦，我是有过厉害的德鲁伊朋友，但不是这位……你瞧，孩子们，这事儿说出来有点儿让人难以置信，但这位能与大地沟通的朋友——我最好的朋友，是一头龙。”他听见孩子们发出倒吸冷气的惊叹，他闭上眼睛，橙红的火光隔着他的眼皮闪烁跳跃，他停了许久才重新开口，“是的，当我还是个男孩的时候，我有一头龙。”  
那些黑暗中的火光让他的思绪回到从前，迷雾笼罩的大陆，时间定格的海岛，星月光辉下的夜间飞行……他从那些故事里挑出些适合讲给孩子们听的：从记忆的冰窟中凿下一块又一块，放在暖呼呼的炉火旁，看着它们慢慢融化开来，兴奋地跳跃在孩子好奇的眼眸之间。  
直到他讲得喉咙发干，安度因才会摆摆手示意让人帮他端来一杯热茶，一边等待着孩子们无穷的问题，从“在永恒岛上许下诺言真的能永远维系吗？”到“如何孵化一只云端翔龙蛋？”他都在呷着茶水的间隙笑吟吟地慢慢解答。他年纪大了，上了年纪的人就是喜欢看小孩子高兴。

“那头龙现在到哪儿去了呢？”  
那是个缩在角落里的孩子，带着怯生生的尾音，她方才一直没能插得上话，直到最后才鼓起勇气问起自己最关心的问题。  
安度因朝那女孩温和地笑了笑，茶勺轻敲着瓷杯的边缘。“他去的地方很遥远，也许我们永远也等不到他回来——也许他今晚就会降临在暴风要塞最高的塔楼。”  
“就像我们约好的那样。”

***  
“别这么愁眉苦脸的，陛下，我敢打赌军团入侵前夕比现在要‘壮观’得多。不过是个潜藏在虚空裂隙内装神弄鬼的家伙罢了，我相信奥蕾莉亚女士对此轻车熟路。”黑龙围绕着眉头紧缩的国王一边转圈一边念叨着，像是在小孩子兴致勃勃地讨论某次踏青行程，而非踏入一个不知通向何方的虚空裂隙。  
“它尚未造成任何影响，我依然坚持对它进行观测是最好的办法。”  
“‘当你在凝视深渊的时候……’”拉希奥的手指绕着圈指向国王的双眼，“深渊也在凝视你。我不同意坐以待毙的办法，必须有人率先弄清那东西的意图——如果它有什么远大图谋的话。而我想不出有谁比奥蕾莉亚•风行者女士更能自如地行走于虚空之中了。”  
“这就是问题所在。”安度因直视黑龙袭来的手指，甚至没挑动一下眉梢。“奥蕾莉亚的先遣队是处理虚空问题的专家，而你，你贸然闯入其中必然——”  
“你是在关心我吗，安度因？真让人感动。”  
“——必然会招致不必要的麻烦，甚至给先遣队添乱。”  
“我驯服了萨拉塔斯，黑暗帝国之刃，你知道的。虚空之力对我并不陌生，更何况虚空与上古之神同宗同源，我没有任何理由不去会会它们的造物主。”他严肃地望向安度因，试图放慢语速，仿佛一字一顿的发音就能让人类卸下心头的忧虑。  
安度因国王注视着那双跃跃欲试的红色双眼，片刻之后主动移开了视线。他知道，一但那头龙坚信自己所行之事是正确的，那么任何人都别想说服他放弃。他叹了口气，“……照顾好奥蕾莉亚。”  
“以我的生命起誓，保护我们的精灵女士平安回归……虽然更可能是她来保护我。”黑龙做了一个夸张的鞠躬，挺起腰板后又装模作样地冲国王敬了个暴风城的军礼。  
“我很快就会回来，我们可以共进晚餐——最迟在晚餐之后。”他最后紧握了下国王的手心，在人类身侧附耳小语，“在塔楼等我，今天天气晴朗，可以看得到月亮，我们可以在晚上兜兜风什么的。”  
“知道了，滚吧，臭龙崽子。”

晚餐的时候他们没能回来。

晚餐之后也没有。  
那道虚空裂隙就像它出现时的那样，毫无预兆地消失了，连同一切踏入其中的人们。

***  
一把利刃凭空割出一道切口，几枚箭矢将那些不断挣扎着缩小的缝隙钉牢。  
“我们费尽心思，只是为了驯服一头疯狂的野兽。”黑龙一边从切口的另一端跃入，一边骂骂咧咧地抱怨，身上沾满了带着刺鼻气味的深色粘液，“一头迁跃追踪者，为什么一只虚空蜥蜴能闹出这么大的动静？”  
“我不知道。”虚空精灵猎手警惕地环视着周围的一切，“我只知道我们干掉的那头绝不是什么普通的迁跃追踪者，它一定有些特别的能力，比如……”  
“你给我的坐标位置准确吗，奥蕾莉亚？你确定我们没有跑错地方？”黑龙翕动着鼻翼，他在回到地面的时候轻声叹了口气，再次与艾泽拉斯的大地接触让他发出一阵温暖的战栗。“你在质疑猎手的本能，小鬼，我的方位坐标从不出错。”风行者依旧警惕地观察着四周，这里确实是他们离去的地方无疑，贸易区向来是暴风城人群最密集的场所，拍卖行与银行相对而立，镶金玫瑰的酒杯撞击永不止息。  
月色西沉，黎明苍白的手指正一一掐灭衰微的繁星，为阿波罗的马车扫清障碍，天很快就要亮了。“哦天啊，已经一整夜了。”黑龙突然想想起什么似的用爪子敲击着自己的脑壳，“我居然放了国王一整晚的鸽子。”  
“我以为至少会有些欢迎和掌声。看来大家都还在梦乡，等等——”他突然注意到了什么，向前紧走几步，驻足在那汪人造喷泉下观望，先前他以为喷泉只是在夜间关停了，可等他走进才意识到，那池子里甚至没有水，陈年的灰尘和杂物堆积在池底，像是已经干枯许久了。那些灰尘似乎呛进了他的嗓子，让他喉咙发干，几乎说不出话来，某个古怪的念头开始在他脑海生根，但他拒绝倾听。  
黑龙指着那汪早已干枯的人造喷泉开口道，“奥蕾莉亚，我们离开的时候，这里的水起码能没膝……是吗？”  
高等精灵令人心碎地朝他点了点头。  
“我们的方位坐标没出问题，问题在于时间。那只——迁跃追踪者，我想它具有某种操纵时间的能力，也许这令我们同艾泽拉斯之间的时间流速变得不同了。”

她没等到那头黑龙的回答。  
拉希奥在一阵烟雾之中回归他真实的自我，呼啸着飞向他本应待着的地方。

***  
“卫兵说有人在光天化日之下企图盗墓的时候我就猜到是你，倘若我再晚来片刻，你就要背上亵渎皇家陵墓的罪名。”瓦莉拉•萨古纳尔女士审视着面前这头近一个世纪未曾出现的黑龙，说真的，她其实能理解那头龙为什么如此疯狂，疯狂到不顾卫兵的箭雨对着墓碑高吼：等我挖开这堆土一定要杀了你。只有疯子才会用死亡去威胁一个死人。几乎所有人当年都断定，先遣队早已迷失在虚空之中，再也不会回来，当然也有些抱有倔强幻想的人，比如阿拉托尔，比如暴风城的国王，他们始终坚信先遣者依然活着，需要为他们留下回家的路——只是并不确定自己是否能活着等到那天的到来。  
“我有东西要给你，国王特意嘱咐我的。”血精灵刺客从怀里掏出一个包裹，在那头依然炸开背鳍的龙眼前晃了晃，“我想你应该选择更文明的阅读放松，比如——收起你的翅膀。”  
她有些满意又哀伤地看着那头身形不算很大的黑龙在她面前化作人型，“你瞧，就因为我是和他关系要好的朋友中为数不多的长生种，我就得接过这份沉重的信赖。”她将用防水布裹好的包裹交予拉希奥，“他一直笃定你还活着，所以坚持给你写信，如果你还想知道点什么……”  
“谢谢。”拉希奥打断了血精灵的话，这对那头高傲的黑龙来说已经是一个进步了，“让我一个人待着。”

萨古纳尔女士朝他颔首示意，随后潜行在林间，她没有直接离开，她在那些茂密的枝叶中躲藏着，注视着那头黑龙在他先前想要刨开的墓碑前坐下，打开那个包裹，骂骂咧咧又面带微笑地读着那些字眼，从清晨一直读到黄昏。  
他会好起来的。她知道，因为在她早些年把信封重新按顺序整理好的时候，按耐不住心中的好奇，匆匆瞥了眼最后一封信的末尾：  
“……看尽世间的一切，去那些从未有人涉足过的地方，看它的美丽与诡谲，去飞翔，去探索，享受人间的欢乐。  
然后再到我这里来。”

***

他活得很长，且所见不少  
他曾目睹政权演变，文明更迭，也曾目睹沧海化为平原，平原变成连绵不断的山巅。他看惯了时间殆尽，一瞬又一瞬，直到那些剑与魔法的痕迹从历史变成了传说，从传说变成了神话。他又一次回到某片不起眼的断壁残垣，收起翅膀，趴在古老宫殿的废墟之上。

于是，黑龙开始了漫长的等待。

——TBC——

年少时我曾认识一人（下）  
简介：“当我还是一只雏龙的时候，我遇见了一个人类的男孩。”

他只能趁着黄昏时分赶路。  
尽管索诺拉作为沙漠实际上只有上千年的历史，从地质学角度上讲还依然年轻，尚未进化成人们所熟悉的黄沙漫漫，可这里的昼夜温差依然大得吓人。好在那里还算有山，虽然不是一座完整的山，就像是用碎石临时拼凑起的哨塔，但依然能在午时的烈日下为旅者提供少许遮蔽之所。  
他那辆陈旧吉姆尼大概在三日前就已经油表过半，这意味着倘若他不及时折返，即便他找到那个地方也无法平安返回公路，可他依然朝背离公路的方向，朝荒漠深处行进。那辆老越野车的油箱在一日前彻底告罄，但四周依然是漫无边际的碎岩与土丘，零星分布着一些顽强的龙舌兰科植物和荆棘灌丛，他盘点着车中的物件，扎营物品一应俱全，压缩食品足够他再用一星期，水够他持续喝两日——或许更久，往好处想这里有不少巨柱仙人掌，淡水饮完之后他可以划开那些“沙漠原住民”的身躯来大快朵颐。他将那些物品打包搬上折叠式手推车，和他的老车匆匆告别之后就继续行进，一路折下可燃灌木的枝条，以备不时之需。  
离太阳完全隐没还有一个钟头，他止步喝了点儿水，从斗篷内侧的口袋里摸出一个徽记：那东西只有不到十公分，盾形的金属上铭刻着一只雄狮，两侧是一对长着野兽利爪的怪鸟，神似古希腊神话中的格里芬，它们金色的双翼在夕阳橙红的光辉中闪闪发光，这东西就是他执意南下来到中美洲无人荒漠的原因。

***  
他第一次见到它是在两个月前夕法尼亚州的一个小型私人拍卖会上，密歇根大学校友会的一位旧友邀请他一同前来，希望能借助他的专业水平在展会上捞到些“真东西“。参展物品五花八门且真假难辨，从木乃伊脚趾到叶卡捷琳娜二世的梳妆盒，但凡头脑清醒的人都知道这样的拍卖展有多少可信度。拍卖会进行到一半的时候进行了中场休息，拍卖师拿出一些没什么价值的小玩意供人随意叫价消遣。就在他心不在焉地瞄了眼展示屏时，他差点把手中的杯子摔了出去。  
那是个盾形的金属徽记，和他如今手中的那枚一模一样。拍卖人高声说着它来自古希腊的某个名不见经传的海岛，但他明白在所有古希腊的城邦中没有一个会拿狮子和狮鹫作为徽记，也不会有那么出色的冶炼术，可他依然在瞥见它的第一眼时毫无来由的心如狂擂，如同缺氧般急促地呼吸。明眼人都会明白这不过是个想象力过头的现代仿制品。他是叫价的唯一一人，自然也由他拿去。同来的朋友笑了他整整一路，讽刺他在两年前捧走的美国考古学会最佳博士论文奖是不是找人代笔，他只是笑了笑没做辩解。毕竟他自己也不清楚，为什么要将如此明显的伪造品视如珍藏。  
几天后他回到实验室的时候，没报什么希望地对这玩意进行了热释光检测，热释光技鉴定方法有一个致命的缺点：必须对鉴定文物进行取样，虽然只需要很小的一块，但这对文物收藏者来说已经足够致命了，但对于一件现代仿制品就没必要那么讲究了。

可鉴定的结果令他大吃一惊。如果他的仪器没出问题的话，这东西诞生的年代位于第四纪，距今有至少十万年，可那时候类人猿甚至还没出现。更奇怪的是，这徽记的主体部分是铁铸的，可其中却掺杂着一些根本无从见过的物质结构。这不可能。这是他心头闪过的第一个念头，所以他很快在另一台仪器上重新实验了一遍。  
结果和刚才的无甚差别。

如果这东西是真的，那它存在的本身可能就要颠覆一部分史学共识了。但作为一名专业学者，他脑中第一个闪过的念头却不是这个，一时间他除了热泪盈眶之外什么都无从思考，就像一个流浪多年的旅人第一次听到了熟悉的乡音。尽管他不知道自己为何会有如此反应，但从那一刻开始，他唯一确信的一点是：他一定要找到这东西诞生的地方。  
他没有同任何同事交流，他明白他们会嘲笑自己睡昏了头，他联系上那晚拍卖会的举办方，请求对方告知物品提供者的有关信息。他顺着对方提供的线索飞越半个大陆来到西海岸，在加利福尼亚的骄阳下敲响了提供者的房门。应门的是个年轻的女士，他兴奋难耐地举起手中的徽记询问对方是在什么地方找到的，得到回答时却浑身一冷。  
女人回答说，那是她叔父遗产的一部分。  
也许是因为他脸上的神情太过失落，又或许只是他的长相容易让人放松警惕。那女孩把他请进了房间并为他端上一杯热茶，开始讲述她叔父的故事：她叔父是一个狂热的业余探险家，热衷于一切奇妙的神话传说，他在最后一次前往中美洲后不久就病逝了。由于对方没有子女，加上酗酒和不务正业和家人的关系闹得很僵。在他死后，所有财产都留给了唯一的侄女。“我可以把他留下的记录交给你，如果你需要的话，反正它们在我手中没什么价值。”女人说。他欣喜若狂，收下了那个探险家的日志和记录，并留下联系方式：有什么新想到的相关信息，请告诉他。  
等他开始着手整理信息的时候，他才意识到那位狂热的探险家存在的问题可不止是酗酒而已，那位病逝的老者多半脑子也有些问题，因为死者的探险日记中充满了各种诡异的呓语和迷思，仿佛是磕了点儿什么才下笔的。他费了一个月的功夫才勉勉强强确定，探险家发现那枚徽记的地点位于中美洲索诺拉沙漠的腹地，但越靠近终点的时候，日志的记录就越发难以理解：

“斗柄东指，天下皆春。”  
“它堤丰与艾奇德娜的后代，生有一百个头颅，一百张嘴巴里发出一百种不同的声音……它还有一个兄弟，它守护着雄狮的金羊毛。”*1  
“天上又现出异象来：有一头古蛇，七头十角，七头上戴着七个冠冕，它的尾巴拖拉着天上的七星……直至将最亮的七星拖向东方。”*2  
……  
“在拱门前，万物尽焚，穿过它，而后双目清明。”

尽管这本日记充满了语焉不详的想象，可他依然竭尽全力去分析一个疯子的呓语。最终他大概确定了出发的时间与方位，北半球春分后，索诺拉沙漠的东南腹地，某个形似巨大拱门的山岩下。  
可这对于广阔的荒漠来说依然太模糊了。

***  
这就是为什么他正沐浴着夕阳的余辉在无人的荒漠跋涉——跟随一个疯子的日志，追寻一个失落的文明。似乎只有找到那个地方，他胸中一直呼啸的空洞才能得以弥补。  
当夕阳完全滑落到地平线的另一端时，他终于望见了“拱门”。  
那是一座破碎的岩垒，但比他一路所见的都要高大，甚至让人怀疑这是否是有人故意而为。他欣喜若狂地奔向那拱门，如同一个干渴的人奔向绿洲，仿佛那里就是希望的彼岸，穿过它，然后就能找到一切的意义。  
等抵达那拱门脚下时，他才意识到这东西不协调的压迫感，不同于一路几尽风化的黄褐色岩石，砌成这座岩垒的每一块石头都是黑色的，仿佛被丢进地狱烈焰中烹灼，再被恶魔的手指一一挑出，砌成形状。但此时此刻，哪怕他身出地狱的门扉下也没有丝毫畏惧。  
来吧，“凡进此门者摒弃一切希望”他在心中默念着，紧闭双眼，向前迈去一步。  
没有地狱之火的灼热，荒漠微凉的晚风吹过他的前额的金发。  
他睁开眼睛，一切与他方才所见没有任何区别。

在愤怒与无望中，他开始扎营生火，毕竟这里的寒夜马上就要来了，他得紧紧裹在睡袋里才能保持体温。等火燃起来的时候，他用手掌抚摸地面，大地还带着一点儿白日时的余温，他就着最后的水吃下味如嚼蜡的压缩饼干，一次又一次翻看着探险者的日记，可这对解决问题没什么帮助。而后他突然想起包里还有一瓶酒，昨晚扎营时他一直没舍得将它喝下，以防在旅途中意外受伤需要用作消毒。但现在一切都无关紧要了，他咬开那瓶烈酒的瓶塞，昂首吞咽着，如果他不能找到他想要的东西，他受不受伤，能否活着离开又有什么区别呢？

你想要什么呢？

他警惕地望向四周。没有任何人，那是来自他心中的低语。他想要什么？  
他不知道。  
如果他发现那枚徽记的出处，如果他证明那个失落文明的存在，这会改写人类的历史，会比他的博士论文价值高上无数倍。他想要这个吗？不。他想，尽管他不知道自己想要什么，但他确信自己肯定不需要这个。也许他只是想要再一次抵达这里，再没别的什么了……  
再一次？

他在困倦和醉意中昏昏欲睡，手中的酒瓶倾斜下来，半瓶酒精蜿蜒淌过干燥的土地，淌过冒着火星的木柴，在地面上蜿蜒成一条燃烧的河流，流向拱门的另一端……  
燃起的火焰燎着了他的裤脚，他恍然惊醒站立并且拍灭燃着的火，等他惊魂未定坐回原地，回首望向拱门时，他看到了一双巨大的，红色的眼睛。

他惊声尖叫着后退，等他看清那东西到底是什么的时候，他的恐惧成倍地飙升了。一头庞大的，长着双翼的黑色生物盘踞在拱门的另一侧，专注地审视着他。如果不是他喝高了，他会说自己看见了一头货真价实，如假包换，唯有托尔金著作里才会出现的巨龙。他似乎依然在尖叫，他想要迈动双腿可它们却吓得僵直在原地。

“安静！”那头巨龙咆哮着。  
那头史前巨蜥张口说话了。  
他闭上了嘴。这并不意味着他的恐慌完全结束了，但会说话的生物就意味着可以交流。他安静下来，他突然发现黑龙的鳞片并不是纯粹的黑色，它们在月光的照耀下闪烁着奇异的光芒。  
那头黑龙咳嗽了一下……至少那听上去像是在咳嗽。龙的声调很奇怪，就像它已经很久，很久没有发出过声音。  
“你是谁？从哪里来？为什么要来这儿？”  
黑龙连珠炮似的说着，声音正逐渐变得清晰可闻，听起来像一个威严的老者。

“安度因。”他说，“安度因•乌瑞恩——”  
“安度因……”他尚未说完就被黑龙急促地打断了，那头龙低下它硕大的脑袋，灼热的鼻息喷上人类的脸，“很高兴遇见你，真的。”  
“哦，呃，我也很高兴遇见你，大概……”  
安度因从未见过这样热切的声音，这是他这一生中最奇妙的经历，但此时此刻他的恐慌已经完全消退了，黑龙的声音让他平静，不知为何，这感觉就像是回到了家。他原原本本地交代他的身份，他发现徽记的经历和到此的原因，他抬手举起那枚金属徽章向黑龙示意，黑龙红色的眼睛只瞥了它一眼，“你想知道它是什么做的？”  
“是的，当然。”安度因不假思索地回答着，他不仅想要知道这个，他还想要知道它所诞生的文明，以及黑龙为何会身处此地……一次一个问题，安度因告诫自己，他深深地吸了一口气。  
龙的的爪尖轻抚过那个闪亮的小家伙，“这是幽冥铁矿*1铸造的，还有一些附魔手段……我很熟悉它大批量生产的时候。”  
这段话里有两个安度因完全不理解的名字，但他没有无礼地一探究竟，尽管他全身的好奇心都在疯狂叫嚣，最终他只是说，“……这地方太要命了，你想不到我找到这里有多难。”  
“这里曾经是个很不错的地方。”黑龙注视着他的眼睛，“临海，气候温和湿润。”  
它似乎陷入了某种沉思，安度因倾听着它厚重的呼吸，试图想象这里曾经的样子：海风拂过他的金发，他能听见海鸥的叫声和港口的喧哗……  
“你说你想见见这徽章诞生的地方。”  
“是的。”安度因睁开眼睛。  
“那么，”黑龙立起身子，抖了抖巨大的双翼，向后侧微微撤退，“请吧。”

安度因起身看向拱门的另一端：方才还是漫漫荒漠的土地不见了，取而代之的是无数断壁残垣，那些白色的石墙在月光的照射下泛着不真实的微光。安度因久久伫立着，他闭上眼睛，他仿佛能看见它们曾经辉煌的样子：白城巍峨屹立，向整片大陆彰显着灿烂的荣光。  
龙蜷起翅膀，朝前缓慢地走着。他静默跟随，走过那些湮灭的文明……那些破败的记忆。他们在一座隆起的废墟上停下，安度因猜测这里可能是整座城的中枢城堡。  
“靠近些，安度因……”那头龙重新坐下，像只黑猫那样将自己蜷缩起来，“靠近我坐下，不然你会被冻僵的。”  
“这里的夜晚很长，而且很冷，你想要听听这里的故事吗？”龙说。  
“当然！”人类紧靠着黑龙的腹部坐下，龙的翅膀马上轻轻覆盖在他的身上，这暖和极了，就像身处美好的温泉。“我做梦都在想着这里的一切。”  
“当我还是一只雏龙的时候，我遇见了一个人类的男孩。”黑龙缓慢、温柔地开口道。“他是这座城过去的王子与国王，他是个能召唤圣光治愈伤痛的牧师，追求和平弥平苦难的统帅……他是我漫长一生中最好的朋友。”

黑龙讲给他自己年轻时和朋友的那些冒险，那些春风，那些酒……安度因听得很入迷，时而拍手大笑，时而高声惊呼，时而急切地追问：“然后呢？”  
“……然后他成为了一位伟大的，万人敬仰的国王。”黑龙骄傲地说着，“但是——所谓恒久不变的东西是根本不存在的，一切事情都有终结，所有生命终有一死。就连大地本身都在变幻，火焰喷涌，转眼化作冰冷的灰烬，宁静的气流聚作猛烈的旋风，没什么能够在时间的冲刷下保持永恒。”*4它停住了。安度因看向它的眼睛，仿佛它们在殷切地期盼着他能够说些什么，随便什么。人类没有说话，于是黑龙哀伤地开口：“更何况你们人类……太脆弱，你们活不了那么久。“  
“然后他死了。”  
“他去世的时候整座城都为他带上白花，人们深深颔首……这是我听说的，因为我当时并不在那儿……我很抱歉。真的。”  
安度因静默地倾听着。

黑龙发出绵长的叹息，然后重新站起，在月光下舒展着美丽的双翼，那些收敛的鳞片抖动起来，发出窸窣的响声，在银色的月光下闪着奇异的光芒。龙压低身子，摆动着尾巴。“……让我带你离开这个地方，我会带你去最近的公路，然后你自己就能出去了。”  
“……我已经很久没有飞过了，安度因，你愿意来到我的背上吗？”那听上去几乎像是一个恳求。  
“那听起来妙极了。”安度因轻声附和。   
他顺着黑龙的尾巴，艰难地向上攀爬。龙压低脖颈，让人类找到一个合适的位置坐下，抓紧它的背鳍。“我不会掉下来的，对吧？”人类有点紧张地念叨着。  
“哦，如果这种情况发生我在空中大声嘲笑你的……”黑龙不留情面地开口，“你知道这是个玩笑，对吧？”  
安度因抓了抓龙的背鳍，大声示意自己已经准备好了。他坐过很多次民用飞机，以及一些观赏性的热气球，但是在索诺拉沙漠的腹地骑着一头飞艇那么大的黑龙？谢天谢地这可是头一遭，他深深地吸着冷风，等待着黑龙扇动它巨大的双翼。

那头龙摇晃着脖子，原地扇动着翅翼，那对巨大的翅翼扇动空气时，它浑身的骨头都在嘎吱作响——它大概太久没有飞过了，它太大，太沉重了，光是起飞就用了很久。他们一直盘旋向上，直到那些古老的废墟变成一只破碎的瓷盘，直到荒漠上的山岩变成一粒粒石子，直到他仿佛伸手就能触碰到月亮。  
“别向下看，抓牢。”黑龙缓慢地开口。  
安度因兴奋地抱紧龙的背鳍，冷风吹过他的面庞，可他却并不感觉到寒冷，那份炙热的温度从他的手心一直蔓延的心房。他听见放肆的笑声从很远的地方传来，片刻之后又察觉到那份喜悦分明来自于自己的胸腔，仿佛这就是他到此的全部意义：站在城堡最高的塔楼上，攀上一头黑龙的脊背，一直飞到月亮上去，撞碎那些银色的光芒，然后从此消失不见。

他们冲不上月亮，没有什么生命体能凭借肉身的力量摆脱引力，尼尔•阿姆斯特朗在1969年从阿波罗十一号出仓时带回了许多月球表面的灰色岩石，他们说这就是月亮上全部的真相。于是他们降落，像装备着蜡制羽毛的伊卡洛斯那样从云端跌跌撞撞地降临到地面，在半空中打了好几个滚，最终跌落在公路的边缘。人类不在黑龙的背上，那头龙不知在什么时候把他捏在了爪心，并覆上了巨大的翅翼。

它抬起双翼，发出巨大的嘶吼，安度因化了一会儿时间才意识到它大概是在咳嗽。黑龙缓了好久才说出完整的话。它松开利爪，让人类从它的翅翼下钻出，看着他昂起脑袋，关切地望着自己。“你还好吗？”他有些忧虑地说。

我好极了，龙在心中默念，它清了清嗓子，缓慢地开口道：“年轻的时候，我曾轻率地觉得，他若死了，我就活不下去。但现在，我已经很老了……即便是对一头龙来说，也已经很老了。”  
“你瞧，”它说，“我活得很长，且所见不少。”它的声音越来越高亢，仿佛平息多年的死火山在那一刻重新喷发。  
“我曾目睹大地颤裂，万物焚毁，也曾目睹沧海化为平原，平原变成连绵不断的山巅。我看惯了时间殆尽，一瞬又一瞬，直至所剩无物……”它的眼睛似乎开始沸腾，在寒夜中闪闪发光。“我曾目睹过你永远无法置信的事物，我曾失去过你永远无法理解的东西……而终有一天，痛苦将会远去，唯有记忆长存。”

他突然停下了，仿佛所有灼热的温度在这一刻冷却，然后降至一个柔和的区间。“……我算是活过了，也看尽世间的一切，你必须得知道这个，安度因。”  
“我知道……”人类沙哑这开口。他知道什么？他不清楚，但他知道他必须要这样讲。

“离太阳升起不会太久了，你该趁温度不高时出发，往东走，正午之前就能离开这片荒漠，或者等到一趟顺路的车。”黑龙疲惫地开口，“我很抱歉我不能再带你飞了……我太困了。”  
“永别了，安度因•乌瑞恩……祝我做个好梦。”它喃喃低语着，缓慢垂下硕大的头颅，阖上自己的眼睑。  
人类伸出颤抖的手臂，轻轻覆上龙的鼻翼，感受着它越发缓慢的鼻息，“晚安，拉希奥。”他温柔地开口。黑龙从未说过自己的名字，那个词仿佛是从空中直接落入他的舌尖，他甚至不知道自己在说些什么，一些滚烫的液体毫无来由地淌过他的面庞。

“你该活下去，看尽世间的一切，去那些从未有人涉足过的地方，看它的美丽与诡谲，去飞翔，去探索，享受人间的欢乐……然后再到我这里来。”

“晚安，安度因……现在，我该快点到你那里去了。”

他擦了擦眼睛，顺着公路延伸的方向，朝前走去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *1伪阿波罗多洛斯《书库》（希腊神话）  
> *2《圣经.启示录》第12章  
> *3幽冥铁矿，wow熊猫人版本的采矿专业矿石  
> *4这段话是《战争罪行》中拉希奥和安度因在白虎寺庭审间隙谈心时，拉希奥对王子说的，当时安度因即刻反驳他“如果没有任何东西是牢固不变的，我们又怎么可以建立起任何持久的东西？”


End file.
